11:11 A Wish to Remember
by IHAdamR
Summary: A young girl who loves TMNT finds herself in a sticky situation after making a wish at 11:11. She finds love, friendship and a plot-twist leaves everything hanging in the balance. Will everything be okay? Read and find out! TurtleXOC (Which turtle it is will be a surprise!) RATED T for language and possible rating change in the future...maybe
1. A Wish to Remeber

**_I DO NOT OWN TMNT ONLY MY OC'S_**

_It was Tuesday right? No, it was Wednesday or maybe Thursday._ The girl opened her eyes to look at the alarm clock. _6:00, time to go to hell._ She solemnly drug herself out of her platform bed and decided to get ready for another day of school. She was a normal high school girl with a few friends and good grades. A prized student none the less.

Her physical appearance was nothing too special, she was rather plain looking. She was 5'4" and a slightly bigger build. She definitely wasn't fat but not something the guys typically fawn over, no she wasn't a size 00 with D-cups. Although she did have D-cups, she didn't like to show them off like other girls who use their body to get "attention" (if you know what I mean, her school was full of girls like that.)

You could say that her prized features were her beautiful eyes that changed colors depending on what she wore and a set of lips that were perfectly plump and pink. Her eyes, she examined them and noticed how her usual wardrobe of black and purple made her eyes grey with a navy blue ring around the outside edge of her iris. She loved it when her eyes did that; they made her feel almost animated. Anyways, her hair was slightly curly naturally and shorter in the back and longer in the front. She wore black plastic framed glasses and always had a necklace of a paper airplane on. Her combat boots (the sole was falling off but she refused to buy a new pair) and her purple cardigan were a match made in heaven. Once again she examined her appearance. _Eh, good enough… nothing exciting will happen today so no need to look too fancy._

As usual her day was beginning with constant nagging from her younger, hothead of a sister and groggy complaining of her mother. She was oddly enough the one to wake the house on weekdays even though she was known as the sleeper in her household. On the weekends she would sleep for hours upon hours before waking and gaming for the rest of the day. She was a slightly "geeky" fifteen year old according to her friends.

Her mind wondered away from reality during breakfast and she found herself thinking of her favorite TV show, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. _If they were real, I would hang-out with them all the time and game with Mikey, watch TV with Leo, blow off steam with Raph and do science with Donnie! I could also attempt to meditate with Master Slpinter. That would be a sight to see! _She smiled to herself while thinking of the endless possibilities.

"Will you stop staring at me while I'm eating?! Mind your own business!" Her sister, Lizzy, yelled with a slight bit of sleep still in her voice. The girl realized she was staring and quickly adverting her gaze looked at her cereal. Lizzy was always pissy about one thing or another. One time Lizzy was just sitting on the couch and the next thing you know she had gone all Hulk on the situation and is ready to smash things. She gets the temper honest though. The whole family suffers from uncontrollable mood changes (usually to anger.) _She just needs to calm down, I mean damn! _The girl ate her breakfast in silence and soon after left the apartment to go to her dreadful high school. She hooked up her Iphone and began listening to her favorite playlist.

* * *

As she walked onto campus her best friend Toni (yes, a girl) ran up to her and smiled a huge, devilish smile.

"So how was vacation bitch?" The two girls called each other names on a daily basis, you could call it how they show their love for one another.

"Well Toni it will interest you to know that my vacation, as always, was boring." Well to Toni her vacation would've been boring. Days upon days of endless gaming, Toni has told her not to talk about games around her. Toni coughed a little; it was obviously fake but pretty convincing. _She must've been practicing that over break._ She smirked knowing Toni wouldn't talk again until she feigned interest in how her vacation went. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot… How was your vacation Toni?"

Toni laughed slightly then began her rant. "Daniel and I hung out so much and we are practically dating but he is "experimenting " so I can't make a move and he even said that he would date me if he wasn't into dudes right now and it was crazy." Toni had a grin spread from ear to ear across her face. Obviously she had an eventful vacation.

"My advice," Toni looked up with wondering eyes "breathe in-between sentences next time." The two girls laughed and headed to their first period classes. She walked into Chemistry HN and automatically noticed she was one of only four sophomores in her class. She is a science buff, _just like Donnie_; her mind began wondering again and aimlessly walked over to a desk in the back corner of the room. The teacher, , looked over the role and began calling out the names for a seating chart.

"Monica Murphy?" She called the girls name and sat the secretly outgoing girl in the front row.

_Great! Front row… I just hope she isn't a spitter like _. She sighed inwardly and finally began her second semester of school. _Only 90 more days and I am outta here_.

"Oh and by the way , I go by Dawn. It's my middle name."

Dawn begrudgingly walked up the steps to apartment number 246. She automatically thought of Les Misérables, Jean Val-Jean also known as 24601. Yes, she was into musical theatre, what's the harm in that?

She unlocked the door and went to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and got out a yogurt to hold her over 'till dinner. She turned and checked the time on the oven. _Crap, I'm gonna miss my show!_ She literally ran through the kitchen and into the living room only to see Satan's spawn sitting on the couch, also known as Lizzy.

"Hey Lizzy can I please watch my show? You remember last night when I let you watch yours so yeah." She drew in a breath for confidence. "I am gonna watch my show." Dawn reached for the remote and changed the station only to get a death glare and snide remark thrown her way. To her surprise though, Lizzy just got up and left, no fussing or arguing just a remark and she left. Dawn stared with her mouth wide open, so wide it could catch flies. After the initial shock was gone, she turned on Nick and relaxed as Mikey's antics were making her day better.

To her amusement, it was a marathon and she sat there watching until she was barely awake. She watched as Donnie tried to hang out with April and had a ridiculous flowchart of possibilities. An audible chuckle escaped her lips. _I wish I could be there, in the lair with the turtles. I know I have a good life here but it would be awesome if I was there._ With that she had fallen asleep, completely unaware that at 11:11 a wish was made that would change her life forever.

* * *

_Shit! What time is it? I have school! _Dawn looked at the clock above the flower pot. _6:30?! Why didn't my sister get me up? What the hell? _She was beyond angry at this point and only had 50 minutes to get ready for school and actually get there. With boiling blood she walked out of her room and across the hall, she pounded on her sister's door. No response. She almost busted the door down while walking in and noticed that Lizzy's room was completely clean. It was never clean. _What the…?_ Dawn got a little nervous and rushed downstairs only to see no one, absolutely no one was home. She walked out the front door and realized she was no longer in her neighborhood; she was in New York City! _Holy Shit this dream is trippy! I should stop watching so many cartoons before bed. _She looked around and noticed that the apartment layout was the same but it looked completely untouched. She pinched her arm but she didn't wake up. Sweat started pouring down her face. She wasn't waking up. How could she not be waking up?! It was all just a dream, right?!

* * *

A group of men who all looked the same walked down a silent alley way beside an abandoned apartment building. No one had lived there in years, not since they came in and used the rooms for storage of a strange green mutagen.

They heard a strange sound. It sounded like a human girl saying unpleasant words and getting heated. Upon realizing that their supply was in danger of being discovered they leapt into action and ran towards the girl.

She stared at the six men who all looked the same, like a dull business man in a posh suit. "Uh, hi… um could you tell me where I am?"

"What is this person who asks what place this is a place?"

Dawn looked at the man and couldn't believe what she just heard. It sounded like the Kraang form TMNT. She began getting excited and worried. Excited because maybe that meant the turtles were here and worried because she was, in lack of a better word, screwed. She contemplated screaming and went with her gut feeling. A blood curdling scream filled the air while the Kraang crept in on the girl.

* * *

"Guys it is 6:40 in the morning and at this rate the sun will be up before we will be able to make it back to the lair! Hurry up!" An annoyed mutant turtle with a blue bandana looked at his three younger brothers. He knew it was a bad idea trying to follow those Kraang bots aimlessly without making a plan first but the hot-head had to go after them anyway. The eldest began getting uptight and in took a few breaths to try and relax himself. Halfway through the first breath he heard a blood curdling scream fill the air.

"You guys heard that too right?" The youngest turtle with an orange bandana asked his brothers.

"Yeah I did." With that the turtles were off into the direction they just came from, trying to find the person who screamed.

**Please help me out! If you like this story let me know because I may or may not finish it, depends sooo lemme know eh? **


	2. Meeting the Saviors

**I STILL DON'T OWN TMNT ONLY DAWN!**

* * *

The Kraang continued moving in on the girl, she was mortified. Why had she screamed? She knew that would only make the Kraang move in, she should've just ran. But wait, if the turtles heard a scream, they would go towards it and find her. All this loomed in the girls mind until she snapped back to reality just in time before a laser buzzed passed her. She high-tailed it and ran through the mirrored apartment. _My room! The fire escape would be outside my room! _

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her back into the strange apartment and outside her window on to the rusty fire escape. She climbed with all her might until she reached the top. She didn't even bother to see if the Kraang had followed her. She jumped behind a small garden box that was up there and hid. _It's funny because I feel like I'm Altair. _She tried to lighten her mood by making a gamer joke. It failed. Her palms were getting sweaty because she realized the Kraang were walking closer to her safe haven. She squeezed her eyes shut and embraced the fact she was going to die.

"The turtles are here at this place that is our place." The group of Kraang bots began firing their weapons at the four mutant turtle brothers. Dawn silently looked over the edge and indeed saw the turtles. Her heart began to flutter alive with excitement and hope. She need they would win this fight. Her smile spread across her face and it began to hurt. _Wow I am a giddy fangirl._ She began giggling and that drew the attention of a nearby Kraang bot. She instantly stopped and started feeling around for anything that could help her. Her hand touched a smooth metal item and she picked it up only to realize it was a small hand-shovel. _Well this will do I guess._ The Kraang bot was walking towards her, gun at the ready. She shook slightly but threw the shovel and it hit the Kraang right in the forehead. It fell to the ground and seconds later the brain looking alien squeezed out and ran away. _Oh shit! I swear I was going to die._ She relaxed into a corner of the garden box waiting for the rest of the fight to be over.

* * *

It felt like hours to Dawn. The fight was droning on and she swore that she dozed off once. She stood up and yawned. The fight was over and she didn't pay much attention to the turtles that were now looking at her weapons at the ready. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times before freezing in fear. _They won't hurt me will they, I mean I'm not very threatening._ She looked into the eyes of the leader and smiled. "Hi, um thanks for saving me from those Kraang." She instantly realized that she shouldn't have said anything about knowing what the Kraang were. She mentally pounded her head against the wall.

"How do you know about the Kraang?" The red wearing turtle spoke up and walked to the front of the group. He had his Sais ready to be used and an awkwardly attractive threatening facial expression. Dawn blushed a little, her thoughts wandering off a bit.

"Right about that…" She trailed off not wanting to die at the hands of her favorite TV characters of all time. She thought about what to say and drew a blank. "I am Monica Murphy, but you can call me Dawn. And I know about the Kraang because" another pause "actually I'm not going to tell you because you would definitely not believe me. Oh, before I forget, I am friendly and not going to tell the world about you guys." She spoke rapidly and had to catch her breath.

"Where are you from?" The leader took charge of the situation.

"Well technically, I am from Charlotte, North Carolina."

"Technically? What is that even supposed to mean?" A taller, more slender turtle who had a purple bandana on spoke up. Dawn noticed the adorable gap in his teeth and smiled.

"I don't really know how to explain this but I am from a different dimension, one where you guys are in a TV show." She waited a few seconds before speaking up again. "I don't actually know how I got here though."

"Guys this is bad, this is really bad. I was working on a device that opened portals between dimensions and I tested it last night. It must've worked" The obviously more scientific turtle began sweating and realized what he did._ That wasn't in any of the episodes of TMNT I watched. But then again none of this has ever happened in an episode._

"Wait, where you are from we are on a TV show? So everyone know about us? We are celebrities?!" All Dawn could see was an orange bandana in her face.

"Uh, yeah I guess, I mean it's an animated TV show so it isn't exactly the same."

"Guys, we need to get back to the lair now!" The leader had a worried/annoyed look on his face.

"What about the girl? We can't just leave her. I would actually like to ask her a few questions." The purple bandana wearing turtle shook the leader in blue slightly.

"She can come but **you** will tell Master Splinter why she is there."

"Agreed. Now Dawn, I'd like you to meet us for real. This is Raph" He pointed to the one wearing red. He leaned into Dawn a little and put his lips almost to her ear. She shuddered being so close to him. It was like a dream come true. "He is a hot-head so watch out. But, I'm sure you already knew that." She giggled and turned to shake Raph's hand. He just grunted and walked away while putting his Sais up. "This is Leo." He pointed to the blue bandana wearing turtle. She waved slightly to Leo then focused on the introducing once more. "I'm Donnie." He pointed to himself and then he opened his mouth to speak again but got interrupted.

" And I'm Mikey!" The orange bandana was in her face again. Mikey gave her a death grip hug and she squirmed trying not to die from lack of oxygen.

"Nice… to… meet… you." She had to take short gasps in between words.

* * *

Raph went and uncovered the manhole they would be going through. The turtle brothers and Dawn all went into the sewers. _Oh Damn, this place smells worse than I imagined_! Dawn held her breath and also clamped her fingers over her nose just to be safe.

It was so dark she could barely see. Dawn stumbled a little and grabbed onto the closest thing. That was, unfortunately, Raph. She let out a little apology that was hardly audible. He once again he just grunted. That pissed her off. He was being a douche. She knew he would be like this but why was it affecting her so much? She grabbed his arm and before he could bitch about it she leaned in and whispered her disdain for his behavior towards her. "What the hell is your problem? Do you already hate me even though you don't know me? I'm sorry that I nearly fell in this God forsaken shit-hole and grabbed your arm for support." She stomped off before he could reply. Raph stood there slightly shocked. No one has ever really stood up to him. I mean his brothers attempted but failed. He grunted again but with a smirk on his face. Maybe, just maybe this girl wasn't so bad.

* * *

They reached the entrance to the lair and the air had a cleaner scent to it. Dawn took a deep breath and was relieved to see light once more. Leo led Dawn over to the living room. She sat down in a chair and got comfortable. "I am going into the kitchen, want anything? A drink maybe?"

"Do you have a Coke?" Dawn usually hated drinking sodas and stuck with sweet tea but it's the North. Chances of sweet tea being here are pretty slim.

Leo walked off and before Dawn could blink, Mikey was right in front of her.

"Do you play video games?"

"Absolutely! My favorite as of right now is Bioshock: Infinite! Have you ever played that?"

"Yes! It is way awesome! Want to play right now?"

She looked down, slightly ashamed. "I can't." Mikey looked at her puzzled. "I only play on the PC, I don't know how to use a controller."

"What? That's okay then. I'll teach you how to play with one of these." He dangled the glowing controller in front of the girls face.

"Really? That would be amazing!"

"Awesome so here are the main buttons for shooting, reloading and melee attacks." She stared attentively while, unbeknownst to her, someone was watching her.

* * *

Leo was walking back into the living room from the kitchen when he saw Dawn and Mikey talking about video games. He was getting a good look of her for the first time and realized that she was pretty. She wasn't like those girls who he sees every night during patrol. The ones waiting to get into clubs, half-naked and hanging over a guy. She seemed very modest and sweet. He remembered reading about something called "southern hospitality". _She must have that; she seems very nice and easy-going. _He looked at how her face would light up while talking about video games and how her smile would grow every time she remembered a button. He chuckled and walked back into the living room and handed Dawn the coke.

"Wow you are doing really well!" Mikey was starting to get nervous; this girl was the best he had ever seen.

"Thanks man, I've been a gamer since I was 5ish."

"How old are you?" Mikey was beginning to think she was way old and has had many, many years to practice.

"I turn sixteen in a few weeks why?"

Mikey's and Leo's mouths almost fell to the ground. Leo looked at her once more. She couldn't be sixteen, she had the body of an adult not a teenager. Mikey laughed and then looked at her straight in the eyes. "You are a video game master! How do you do it?"

"Well, for starters I game every weekend and on most weekdays, when I don't have homework and I also play for hours on end."

Wow was all Mikey could say. Dawn had managed to shut the talkative one up. She smiled to herself knowing how momentous that was.

* * *

Donnie went to go to talk to Master Splinter as soon as they got back to the lair. He stalked up to his father's door and knocked gently.

"You may enter." Master Splinter was sitting in the floor meditating. Donnie looked down at his father and began to speak slowly and in a hushed tone.

"Today while on patrol we followed some Kraang and they were attacking a girl and it turned out that she wasn't from this dimension and I brought her here with my new invention and now she is in the lair because she had nowhere to go." He exhaled and tried to regulate his breathing. He was slightly nervous about how Master Splinter was going to react.

"My son, are you certain she is who she tells you?"

"Hai, Sensei."

"Then she is your responsibility, make sure she does not get hurt and take good care of her. I will meet her in the later but as for now you all must go to sleep. You have training in a few hours. Now go, tell your brothers what I have said." Master Splinter began meditating again as Donnie left.

_I hope my son has made the right choice. I do not have a good feeling about this for some reason_. Splinter was thinking about the girl and the mysterious story Donnie told him_. I must wait and see the girl myself before I make up my mind about her._ He began mediating about the current situation and searched for answers.

* * *

**IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE, LET ME KNOW! ALSO, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM NEEDED! THIS IS MY FIRST FIC AND I'D LIKE YOUR HELP ON MAKING IT BETTER.**


End file.
